The Big Problem Part II
The Big Problem - PART II Credits: IMVU Users Zeaks & ModestyBlaise Vick Rolands: oh, damn, ouch, haha, man, you're really strong, I think my arm is broken now -looking at him killing the guy- what the ... dude, you don't just kill people like this, he made a little mistake, so what? people learn from mistakes you know -I talk to him casually, hiding the pain of my broken bones, not wanting to show any weaknesses in front of Mr. Big- Modesty Blaise: -Mr. Big laughs evilly again as he walks directly to the man. After looking at him for a second, he calls his men using his hand and tells them to help you walk. Mr. Big goes to a different room while speaking- “All my life was full of mistakes. My mother dying when I was 5, my father raping me when I was 8... but you know, it all goes to an end when I join Kraken...” Vick Rolands: -I lean on the guys, walking slowly as I am very tired and beat up from the interrogation, listening to him silently and looking at him with my open eye- Modesty Blaise: “The Kraken... they are a family for me. Everyone needs a family... and you seem to lost yours...” -Mr. Big henchmen make you to seat on his office’s chair- “So I’ll be brief. As you have nothing to do with Blaise, I offer you the chance of working for me. Hire you or fire you, and I mean literally firing you. Take a vote” -he turns a sand clock for waiting your answer. Its duration is half minute- Vick Rolands: -I look at him, I know very well my situation here, what I can and can't do, and this is one I will not survive if I declined the offer, I try to prolong a bit, buying more time for myself to think- well, one thing I hate is diving into things blindly, so, if you please, tell me more about this family , the kraken, right? Modesty Blaise: “That was what I was looking of you. The blind faith... but it seems that you’re more stupid than I thought...-the half minute passes, and Big sees his men. The henchmen make you stand up, and Big punches your stomach in a very brutal way. So brutal, he even hurts his own fist- Vick Rolands: ouch -coughs a little then pukes- heh, I think you told me enough about it already, I’m I ... -I didn't continue the word, the introduction card falls from my pocket, with your restaurant name on it and your name as the owner- Modesty Blaise: “Well well well...” -Big says as he picks up the card from the floor. He then reads “Modesty Blaise” on it, and smiles- “You big big fake man...” -he turns at his men- “kill him” -he then leaves the room, just for seeing Modesty, who is now pointing at him- “shit...” Vick Rolands: -I laugh a little as Big leaves the room- haha, oh man, what a way to go, captured, toyed with and then executed just for a meal trying a new restaurant, who would have thought that the butterfly effect was real, eh? -I say as one of the guys points a gun at me. I smirk a little, looking at the guy as hit him in the balls with my knee then trip the other one behind me on top of him and make my way to the door. meanwhile Suzan is standing next to you, she looks at you the nat Big, telling him- you are under arrest Mr. Big she approach him to cuff him at the same time I bust the door open, Suzan gets startled for a second, the guys in the room, on top of each other’s the one with the gun shots at the door direction randomly, missing all his shots to the wall around the door- Modesty Blaise: “Well, that was one of the most stupid things I ever saw in my life” -Modesty says, as she still points at Mr. Big- “Suzan, call the MI6, I can handle him” -Modesty then notices that she is kind of lost, so Modesty starts snapping for getting her attention. Mr. Big then turns to the mysterious man, as he then laughs at him. Few seconds after, the next-door building starts to collapse due to an explosion, making Modesty to distract, and Mr. Big knocks her out of battle, starting to escape out of there- Vick Rolands: -I look at you and Suzan, getting distracted by both your presence and then the explosion scenario. I look at Big escaping but not caring much for it as I close the door not to give the other guys a visible target to shoot at as I tackle Suzan next to you on the floor, noticing she is with the Mi6- oh, great, now there is 2 of them -I speak my thoughts a bit loud- uh, ... excuse me my lady -I tell Suzan I got for the gun in her gun belt and point it to the door as one of the guys shadow appeared trough the small door window, I shoot him dead as I grab you and Suzan- we should get out of here, you need to move fast -Suzan meanwhile was kind of frozen, everything happening so fast for her, this is bigger than anything she had in the field before, she is not panicking but she is just still processing all of it as I pushed her- uh, .. sorry again -I apologize for touching her again- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty soon after reacts as she sees how the man is driving both women to safety, but she then splits from them and runs to the opposite direction to chase Big as the building is falling down. Meanwhile, Big is running out of there as fast as he can. Modesty finally gets close to him, takes off her Willie Garvin’s knife she had, and throws it as Mr. Big’s leg as the building collapses over him, leaving Modesty not knowing if he is still alive after that. She then sees a window, and tackles it for breaking and going off, as she falls two floors up from floor, hurting really bad her arm after it- Vick Rolands: -as you diverge, I try to reach for you but it was too late so I focused on Suzan, got her out of there in time then I see you falling and hitting the ground a minute later- stay here, lady -I tell Suzan then I get to you, my adrenaline is lowering as I see you are still alive and I start to feel my broken ribs and arm again, I give you my other hand- Modesty, right? I suggest we hurry out of here, I bet this is not the only explosion waiting to go off Modesty Blaise: -Modesty quickly lets the man to help her, as Suzan is watching all from where she is. Modesty then starts running with the man- “By the way, I never learned your name...” -Modesty tackles the man to her right, as a brick was about to hit his head. Then she helps him to stand up, as both keep running- Vick Rolands: -I breath heavily as we run, my adrenaline is pumping again- oh, my apologies, my name is Vick, Vick Rolands -the Rolands family is a very wealthy, very well-known family in Britain, the one I escaped from. we continue running till we reach Suzan. Suzan then reacts- omg omg omg, that was so close, are you guys ok? oh, I feel so useless, I didn't know what to do and I don't know what to do now either -now she is starting to panic- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then grabs Suzan’s both arms as she shakes her- “Woman, woman! Remember your trainment. Remember you are a Double O! You’re better than he or me, or both of us! React! -Modesty keeps shaking her till she reacts. After Suzan nods, I grab her hand and make her to run with us. As the building is now fully collapsing, Modesty takes out an Omega clock that Willie gave to her, and click a button. She then throws it to a wall and it explodes, giving us a way for getting out- Vick Rolands: -we get out, we are now at a safe distance from everything- so, who's that guy? -I ask you- cause I think I have a new grudge now -Suzan looks at me- who are you? -she asks me, not showing much trust. I look at her and reply- I'm the one who got a doubt O agent's ass out of a falling building; besides, I wasn't asking you -I look back to you as if Suzan never existed after that- Modesty Blaise: “Buonapart Gallia, normally called Mister Big. One of the most dangerous men out of...” -as Modesty is answering, suddenly government vehicles arrive to the scene. A man with black glasses and blue suit gets out of a Jeep, chewing a gum. He is just standing there, seeing us with less than care. Some men come with us and before we get handcuffed, M gets out of another Jeep and approaches us- “What the hell were you thinking with that, 003?” -says M- Vick Rolands: -Suzan, looks at M- oh, Sir, I, ... uh, ... -she clearly doesn't know what to say. as I get in a standby mode, not recognizing any of these guys or that they are Mi6, my adrenaline still pumping and ready for a fight again, despite my condition- Modesty Blaise: -Modesty then looks at M- “It was my fault, sir...” “No, it is her fault because she was in charge of you, for not to screwing all up! Now thanks to both, the MI5 is behind me and they may dissolve the MI6. You...” -M points at Suzan- “your license to kill is revoked. You’ll face off the Secrets Act before leaving the secret service, permanently. This was your last chance, and you know it. I’ll see you next Monday for the paperwork. And you...” -M now looks at Modesty- “just... just get off. I don’t need your services anymore” -M turns around, and before leaving, he asks- “and who the hell is him?” -M looks at Vick- “He has nothing to do here, sir” -answers Modesty instantly, as the man with the chewing gum gifts us a little smile before entering back to his Jeep and leaving- “fine” -says M, and leaves- Vick Rolands: -Suzan looks shocked for a while, then she collapses on her knees crying right after M and the other man left. I look at you, my nerves get a bit relaxed, I sit holding my broken arm, putting it in my shirt- what an asshole, saying about M as I start feeling all the pain that was postponed again- so you're Mi6, huh? -I look at you- Modesty Blaise: “No, I am more a freelancer. He can’t touch me, I sign a deal directly with MI5... but damn, that was quite rude... after all this years aiding him... damn...” -Modesty starts to feel how her arm hurts, and sees how Suzan is crying, so she gets with her- “hey, hey... don’t cry... don’t cry, please... this is part of your job. Believe me, I do know. Guess how many times the 007 himself was fired... and besides, you don’t need them. They need you” -I offer her my hand for standing up- Vick Rolands: -she looks at you- but Miss Modesty, I really messed up this time, I froze, I panicked, I got lost in the flow of action and worst of all I nearly cost us all our lives, everything an agent shouldn't be -she takes your hand and stands up. I look at you both- pah, being agents is not a job for women anyway, women can make great cooks, maybe managers, but field agents ... nah Modesty Blaise: -Modesty looks at him, really mad and goes closer to him- “who are you for saying that? Huh? Who the fuck does you are?” -Modesty slaps Vick, and soon after, repeats the act- “I even consider helping you escaping from the Rolands family, get a normal life for once. Do you believe I am an idiot for not knowing you’re the classic rich man who escapes out of his responsibilities? I suggest you now go and leave all this business to the professionals, to the adults” -Modesty then goes back to Suzan- “I think I have a plan... if we get Mr. Big, you get your job back, such as my knife... I still have few contacts on the underworld that might help us finding out his location. What do you say, are you in?” Vick Rolands: -I look at you then starts laughing hysterically- oh, yeah, I was the one who stood to that guy, face to face, tied to a chair taking not just one bullet but many for your sexy asses sake ladies and then I got you from harm's way while you were concussed from a slap to your face and she was handing there like she owns the place and we are her servants -I get a little angry as we get to the part about my family situation- and then you call me on my family, I’ll give you both sides then, they are the one funding nearly 50% of everything in this country, as for me, I’m sick of them, all they do is sit and play with people and people lives as they please, so I left, I’m the only heir and I am being chased like a vermin for it -I stand up- anyway, this Big guy leaked some stuff out in our little time together, good luck catching him on your own, lady no longer agent -pointing to Suzan- and lady wonder agent -pointing at you, as I leave being a little crippled still holding my broken arm- Modesty Blaise: -I turn around, and look at him, remembering how Willie Garvin was at first- “Wait...” -says Modesty- “this has been a pretty bad day for us...” -I turn and look to Suzan- “for all of us. But this also means something. Means Mr. Big earn three more enemies. And now we are splitting like that? Just because our differences or the things we said about each other? Guys...” -I look at Vick now- “I can’t defeat Big alone, I... I just can’t. Last time I try, my best friend, my only family die... I can’t stop him alone, and I know how hard both want to take revenge on him... I... I guess this is it...” -I turn around, and start walking on the opposite way- Vick Rolands: -I listen to you while I’m still on my way but then that weakness against women I have ticks in, I get a bit annoyed at myself and then get back to you, calling you- hey, ladies ... wait, a bit, I can't walk as fast as you do at the moment -I say as I make my way to you, crippled walking- Modesty Blaise: -Suzan turns and keeps there standing, and Modesty walks back to where she was. Modesty notices how harm Vick is, much more than she was- “You really need a medic. Do you want a ride?” Vick Rolands: -still being the arrogant one- I’ll be ok, it's just some broken ribs, a broken arm and maybe a broken leg, I just need to rest a little -I say as my blood pressure drops due to blood loss and I get dizzy almost falling- Modesty Blaise: -Suzan then aids Vick before he fades away from his pain, and we get into the Aston Martin. Modesty then drives to her house, and one of Modesty’s guards carries him to one of the couches, as Suzan and Modesty wait till Modesty’s butler, Charles, heals Vick using traditional medicine and wakes up- Vick Rolands: -I look at where I am, finding myself bandaged, trying to sit but then my ribs hurt a lot- ou, ou, that ... nah, I can't sit ... -I look around, I see one of the guards- so, where am I now? -then I see the butler, but I didn't see you from my angle- Modesty Blaise: -as Suzan tells Vick that he is at Modesty’s house, Blaise just stands up as a rain starts falling. She opens an umbrella and walks out; right was the Willie Garvin’s grave was at. Charles now injects Vick adrenaline, and helps him to sit down. After few minutes, the adrenaline helps him to move as if nothing happen to him. Suzan is just looking at Modesty from the house, being out there, all alone- Vick Rolands: -I get up, sitting there, feeling better but still not fully functioning, looking at Suzan as she looks at you, then look at you, then back at Suzan- so, what made you want to be a field agent? Modesty Blaise: -Suzan then look at Vick- “I have to be honest with you... I didn’t. But everyone needs a job, right? To... to belong... The MI6 is... well, was the family I never had... that’s why” -she then turns and looks at Modesty back, seeing how she gets her free hand on her eyes for some reason. Charles, the butler, then brings both some drinks- Vick Rolands: -I look at him- thank you very much. -sipping at my tea looking to Modesty, as I keep talking to Suzan- you look up to her, don't you? Modesty Blaise: -without keeping an eye off Modesty, Suzan says...- “She... she and her partner were just legends. Best of the best. But one day... one day their luck run out, and her partner die at field. After that... after losing all what she has, what do think is coming next for her? Just one thing... dead” -Suzan grabs her tea and drinks it all for once- “but not without a great revenge...” Vick Rolands: -I hear Suzan and think of your situation, now I understand why your hand reached for your eye but I kept quiet and just continued my tea. waiting for you to come back patiently- Modesty Blaise: -as the rain went worst, Modesty decides to go back the house, all wet now due to the wind that constantly moved the umbrella. Charles try to clean her, but Modesty stops him, and takes a seat next to Suzan- Vick Rolands: -I look at you both, silently, waiting a while for one of you to break the silence, then I start to speak- uh, btw, sorry for ... calling you names you back then, you know, this whole lady agent thing Modesty Blaise: “I’m sorry about your family” -Modesty says as she nods, and Suzan looks at both- “And I’m sorry for not being... not being stronger...” -Suzan says and Modesty then interrupts her- “Don’t be. Please, don’t. Just be who you really are” Vick Rolands: -I keep looking at you both saying- so, what's the plan? -I ask as I look at you- from what I get you got the most experience with this guy, I can give you the little stuff he leaked while I was his captive Modesty Blaise: -Modesty smiles, as she looks at him- "what do you learn about him? any future location, plan or something?" -Suzan also turns her head to him, giving full attention- Vick Rolands: he was talking about how he make mistakes in the past, was lost then something called 'the kraken' gave him a family then he offered me to join them 'a blind faith' he said -I tell you what I could remember from it then recalls the diamond- oh and he was asking me about the location of a diamond, he thought I was your partner -pointing at Modesty- that's why he captured me in the first place, for information about the diamond location. I joked around and you see the result Modesty Blaise: "Joking with Big is not a good plan... we fight with the US Army once; he is extremely dangerous hand to hand. You're really lucky to be alive..." -Modesty says- "then, he is looking after this..." -Modesty takes out a USB with the shape of a diamond- "I can beat he is after the kids, again... We can't even think on using the real one" -Modesty explains- Vick Rolands: -I look at the USB- so this diamond this is just a USB? -I start laughing- oh man, and I thought we were going to be rash in the end, it's not like I don't have any money -then I add- and you were carrying it all this time ? why is it not in a super secure vault somewhere if it is this important? Modesty Blaise: "well, I actually take it out of the Aston when you were unconscious. If someone would try to take it from t..." -Modesty is then interrupted- "The thig here is that we have what he needs, so he is coming to us and not the other way around" -explains Suzan- "you’re right..." -says Modesty, and immediately after she crashes the USB- "sorry, I can’t expose the kids, or the other information I had there" -Charles then brings a duplicate of the USB, without any content- "We use it" -says Modesty- Vick Rolands: -I reach for it and snatch it from Charle's hand, looking at it, examining it- hmm, ... feels so cheap, I can make it better but well ... not right now of course, don't expect a miracle Modesty Blaise: "If Big shows up, he won't expect to see it anytime soon, not before fighting for it" -says Suzan- "Enough time for us to defeat him" -says Modesty-. Vick Rolands: -I look at you both- you ladies look pretty confident, I’m really not sure about all of this, from what you're saying, this guy is no fool, he will be all over our plan faster than you think -I look at Modesty- and he knows you and knows how you think, so a plan of your making would be more or less like reading a book to him -I add- and he would never trust me because of that restaurant card that was in my pocket and also before he thinks I managed to fool him joking around, even offered me an invitation to his family thing -then I look at Suzan silently- Modesty Blaise: -Suzan then notices how both are looking at her, in a funny way- "Come on, why am I always the distraction, guys?" -after laughing silently, Modesty says- "Don't worry you'll be perfectly alright... you are not the bait, you'll be the brain this time. Big can read me, Big can read him, but Big can’t read a Double O brain. Actually, the last time he faced off one of your kind, he stopped being the so-called Drug Lord. What makes a 003 is not the muscle, but the way to get out. So, you can make it" -Suzan then gets a smile on her face- "Alright... then, we'll hunt him" Vick Rolands: -I look at you then at the fake USB in my hand- meanwhile, I will be working on this, but I would need some tools. -I look at you- if you can get me, alive might I add, to my place you will love the end result Modesty Blaise: "I know exactly where it is" -Modesty says, smiling. It takes half an hour for both to arrive a cafe, where a young guy with glasses, a Starbucks coffee and a hand briefcase is waiting for us. Modesty stops the car, and lets the fella to sit behind us as I drive us back to my place- "Vick, Q. Q, Vick" -Modesty introduces them- "My pleasure" -adds Q- To be continued... PART III